Skidamarink
by M0N
Summary: "Ooh! Skidamarink a dink, a dink. Skidamarink a doo. I love you." Menyatakan perasaan harusnya segampang lirik lagu anak-anak ini, kan? Sialnya, itu membuat M21 ingin tertawa: bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta, dan di waktu yang bersamaan tidak mengerti apa-apa. [Noblesse/ RaiM21. Oneshot] Mind to Read and Review?


Dahulu ia sering mendengar senandung itu dinyanyikan oleh salah seorang peneliti yang menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai kelinci percobaan, dalam keadaan trans lelaki tampan berambut abu-abu ini mencoba menghafal liriknya yang sangat sederhana. Dan saat memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup ke dunia luar, M21 mencari tahu apa judulnya, yang ternyata masuk dalam kategori lagu anak-anak.

 _Skidamarink._

* * *

Disclaimer: _Noblesse_ milik Son Jae Ho dan Lee Gwang Su.

Genre: _Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance._

Main Chara: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, M21 [RaiM21].

Warnings: DLDR. _OOC-ness, boys-love,_ serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam _fanfic_ yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Menyatakan cinta harusnya segampang lirik lagu _Skidamarink_ , kan?

* * *

 ** _Skidamarink_**

 _Skidamarink a dink, a dink. Skidamarink a doo. I…_

Sang _Noblesse_. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel.

M21 sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dia pikirkan saat pertama kali melihat sosok itu, sebab semua pengetahuan untuk bertahan hidup yang dimilikinya sangatlah jauh dari hal-hal berkaitan dengan perasaan. Insting berkata dirinya sebentar lagi akan mati, tetapi di satu sisi malah ada keyakinan yang berkata lain, bahwa momen ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus masuk dalam daftar kesalahan.

Oke, memang bodoh ketika tanpa sengaja mengacaukan misi karena iseng main-main dengan beberapa remaja. Hanya saja, terlepas dari kematian rekan lamanya, M24, ia enggan mengategorikan pertemuan mereka sebagai hal yang wajib disesali di kemudian hari. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pemuda ini punya alasan yang tepat untuk belajar memercayai orang lain – lebih dari sekadar kesamaan nasib semata.

Mata beriris merah delima itu sedemikian memikat, sukses menghipnosis M21 agar takluk, dan memang membuatnya jatuh tunduk. Bersandar di dinding dengan gaya kasual, menceritakan apa saja yang diketahuinya tentang _Union_ kepada dua orang asing tersebut, sementara isi benak sibuk menanyakan alasan logis dari keputusan konyolnya mengikuti Raizel.

Ah, yaa, ini permintaan terakhir kawan semata wayangnya. Akan tetapi, benarkah cuma itu?

Ia sukses gagal paham ketika memasuki gedung Organisasi, dan Raizel tanpa ragu memilih melewati pintu depan, dipikirnya mereka sengaja cari gara-gara atau apa. " _Master_ melakukan ini untukmu," demikian penjelasan dari Frankenstein, membuat otaknya semakin dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan yang tak kunjung terjawab. Itu benar-benar aneh bagi M21, di kala ada yang berusaha membuatnya merasa layak dihargai sebagai makhluk hidup. Sial, perasaan ganjil yang mendiami dadanya pun semakin sulit dikendalikan.

Dan pada waktu Raizel menyentuh pipinya guna mengambil sedikit darah sebelum membangkitkan kekuatan _werewolf_ yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya, hal pertama yang harus dia akui adalah, impuls yang sedemikian asing itu takkan bisa dihentikan lagi – serta bakalan berkembang setiap hari. Namun, M21 benar-benar tidak tahu apa nama yang tepat untuk perasaan tersebut. Itukah yang orang-orang maksud dengan cinta? _Well_ , laki-laki ini tak yakin karena belum memiliki pengalaman yang akurat sebagai pembanding.

Oleh sebab itu, biarlah lelaki tersebut memikirkan dugaan lain yang lebih logis. Mungkin hanya sebatas kekaguman pada umumnya, bisa jadi malah rasa iri yang diselingi ketakjuban, barangkali pesona Raizel memang sedemikian luar biasa yang siapapun pasti sulit menghindarinya. Yaa, terserahlah, posibilitas apa saja bisa dijadikan rasionalisasi bagus daripada emosi manusia yang disebut cinta. M21 bukanlah orang paling bodoh sedunia, tapi untuk masalah yang satu ini, ia sukses dibikin bingung sendiri.

Sudah cukup banyak drama kehidupan yang M21 dialami, janganlah ditambah kekonyolan lain semacam ini. Bayangkan saja betapa ironisnya, bila dia benar-benar jatuh cinta semudah dan secepat itu pada seseorang yang sempat menjadi musuhnya, terlebih lagi yang dimaksud adalah pria, dan jelas-jelas takkan mampu diraih oleh genggaman jemarinya – begitu banyak perbedaan di antara mereka. Bagi manusia sepertinya, Raizel merupakan mimpi indah yang selamanya akan menjadi ilusi.

 _I love you, I love you not._

Untuk saat ini, M21 masih berani mengambil kepastian kalau itu rasa (suka) yang biasa saja.

* * *

O

o

O

Kikuk, dia benar-benar jadi sedemikian grogi ketika berhadapan dengan Raizel. Tatapan dari netra rubi itu terasa mengintimidasi, sedemikian mendominasi, tapi naluri M21 tidak mengartikan ini sebagai signal bahaya yang harus dijauhi. Justru sebaliknya, ada sesuatu yang secara di luar nalar mendorongnya untuk terus menikmati sensasi tersebut – bagai candu.

Momen yang entah mulai dari kapan menjadi favoritnya, adalah bisa berdua saja dengan sang _Noblesse_. Duduk di ruang tengah dengan keheningan yang menguasai, diam tanpa kata. Tak seorang pun yang akan mengajak mengobrol terlebih dahulu, selalu begitu. Ia sibuk dengan kebimbangan yang bermain liar dalam otaknya; Cadis Etrama Di Raizel bukanlah tipe makhluk yang punya inisiatif untuk bersikap aktif.

"Frankenstein tadi berpesan, dia akan pulang larut malam." Namun, kali ini berbeda dari yang lalu-lalu, Raizel mendadak memberikan informasi tersebut tanpa memindahkan atensi pada buku di tangan kirinya. M21 menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala pelan, meski sosok itu sama sekali tak melihat ke arahnya. Ingin sekadar berbasa-basi, tapi tentang apa?

Bukan, ia tidak takut lawan bicaranya akan marah kalau menerima beberapa pertanyaan simpel, berani jamin Raizel takkan merasa terganggu. Hanya saja, serius, detakan jantung yang temponya jauh dari keadaan santai ini membuyarkan segala struktur kalimat yang sudah susah payah M21 rancang – bahkan, untuk menawarkan semangkuk ramyeon pun gagal.

Raizel menaruh objek mati yang sedari tadi dibacanya ke meja, "anak-anak bilang ada tempat yang menyajikan ramyeon enak di dekat sekolah." Lantas menangkap indera visual M21 untuk saling beradu, "mungkin kau–" lisan si _Noblesse_ tiba-tiba berhenti, bertepatan dengan pintu utama rumah yang terbuka, kemudian diikuti presensi pelayan setianya.

Serta-merta Frankenstein berdiri di samping _Master_ -nya, mengabarkan kedatangan yang memang diusahakan lebih cepat dari estimasi. M21 sendiri hanya bungkam mengamati, menunggu momen yang tepat untuk beranjak pamit ke kamarnya. Sungguh, ia ingin cepat-cepat kabur, karena enggan mengaku iri terhadap percakapan (akrab) mereka.

Setelah sensasi aneh nan konyol yang didapatnya dari Raizel, ada lagi perasaan ganjil lain ketika menjadi saksi bisu interaksi Frankenstein dan sang Tuan. Begitu menyebalkan, sebab efek yang dibawanya malah jatuh sentimen – ini sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang satunya. Entahlah, sekali lagi M21 tidak tahu mau menyebutnya sebagai apa. Mungkinkah ini yang orang-orang maksud dengan cemburu?

Yah, faktanya, pandangan masyarakat umum juga mengaitkan ketidaksenangan itu sebagai tanda cinta.

Alih-alih langsung tertidur, badan M21 berbaring rileks di atas kasur, sementara otaknya asyik memikirkan kalimat Raizel yang tak terselesaikan tadi. Tersenyum sendiri ketika memberanikan diri untuk percaya bahwa itu merupakan ajakan pergi berdua. Seandainya Frankenstein datang sejam lebih lambat, mereka pasti bisa jalan-jalan keluar – walau cuma sebentar. Dan barangkali, dia memiliki kesempatan untuk mengklarifikasi perasaan yang dipendamnya.

Tiba-tiba ia meninggalkan posisinya semula, terduduk dengan ekspresi muka kaget terhadap hal yang barusan muncul di benaknya. Tentang apa yang mau diperjelas, hah?! Perasaan? Ahahaha! Bisa jadi kehidupan damai yang M21 rasakan akhir-akhir ini membuatnya salah asumsi, atau efek samping dari pengobatan yang diberikan Frankenstein menyebabkan timbulnya ide-ide ambigu. Untuk yang ke sekian kali sisi rasionalnya sibuk mencari berbagai alasan, sementara pada bagian emosi memaksanya agar mengakui kenyataan. Ah, sialan!

 _I love you, I love you… not?_

M21 baru saja mengerti, kalau rasa ini ternyata mampu membuat seseorang dilema setengah mati.

* * *

O

o

O

 _Skidamarink a dink, a dink. Skidamarink a doo. I…_

Di masa lalu, laki-laki berambut abu-abu gelap ini sama sekali tak pernah membayangkan akan memiliki kehidupan yang sekarang dijalaninya. Asalkan bisa menghirup udara segar sehari lebih lama saja, rasanya sudah cukup beruntung. Dahulu sempat ia berpikir, begitu sukses menyelesaikan tugas menemukan identitas nama-nama orang yang menjadi korban penelitian M-Series sepertinya, pilihan yang terbaik setelah itu adalah melarikan diri sejauh-jauhnya dari keramaian manusia.

Namun, apa yang terjadi justru sangat berbeda, perlahan orang-orang baru berdatangan ke dalam hidupnya, dan kali ini tidak asal menghilang dengan mudah, mereka tinggal bersamanya di rumah yang sekarang bisa M21 anggap sebagai tempatnya pulang. Meskipun di satu sisi ada rasa bersalah yang menghantui karena seolah mengabaikan misi lamanya, dia benar-benar bersyukur. Terima kasih pada Raizel yang bersedia menerimanya untuk berada di sisi sang _Noblesse_ , tanpa diminta.

Ia berdiri di atap gedung sekolah, mengawasi situasi sekeliling ketika para murid berjalan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan tersenyum seorang diri sebab pikiran itu secara mendadak menyambangi isi benaknya. Entah bagaimana lika-liku permainan nasib mengarahkan M21 sampai bisa menikmati pemandangan yang sedamai ini.

Dari kejauhan ia dapati Raizel sedang mengamatinya, cuma sekilas lalu, kemudian melangkah melewati gerbang utama SMA Ye-Ran bersama Regis, Seira, Shinwoo, dan anak-anak lain yang biasa menemani si pelindung _Noble_ itu. Padahal tidak sampai lima detik indera visual mereka bertemu, tapi sukses membuat M21 kikuk, melihat-lihat ke segala arah guna memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang menjadi saksi tingkah canggungnya.

Seiring dengan pergantian hari, banyak pula kejadian-kejadian yang telah terjadi. Mulai dari kedatangan dua bangsawan muda yang mencari kejelasan kasus pembunuhan di rumah sakit, M21 yang terpaksa berimprovisasi dengan para anggota DA-5 untuk bisa menyelesaikan misi menemukan nama-nama teman lamanya, dan berakhir dengan Takeo-Tao yang bergabung sebagai anggota baru di rumahnya.

Salah satu pengalaman yang paling berkesan adalah, M21 yang sempat berpikir kalau ajal telah menjemputnya, tapi di ambang kematian yang terasa sangat tentram, Raizel menyuruhnya membuka mata dan kembali. Kala itu dia tertunduk lesu dan minim bicara bukan disebabkan energi yang telanjur habis, hanya sedapat mungkin menyembunyikan senyum yang tak sesuai kondisi.

Di saat itulah M21 mau menerima realita, bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada sosok yang tidak semestinya. Sedemikian ironis, sebab dia juga menyadari perasaan yang dipendamnya ini tak lebih dari cinta sendiri. Jadi, mari menunggu sampai kapan hasratnya dapat bertahan, sebelum menghilang seolah lelucon konyol belaka.

Na'as, alih-alih memudar, yang ada justru sebaliknya – tumbuh subur, berkembang liar, membabi-buta seenaknya. Kendati perasaan itu nyaris mustahil mempunyai harapan terbalas, setidaknya M21 dapat menikmati kebahagiaan dengan caranya tersendiri. Dan apabila keberuntungan di pihaknya lagi, izinkan ia mengungkap isi hati.

Tumben, ini jarang terjadi semenjak bertambahnya penghuni rumah mereka, kesempatan bisa menemukan Raizel duduk sendiri di ruang tengah dalam keadaan mata terpejam benar-benar sesuatu yang langka. Dan entah dorongan gaib apa yang membuat M21 memberanikan diri untuk mendekat, mengamati wajah (super) ganteng itu dari jarak yang teramat minim, tersenyum sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

Belum cukup sampai di situ, masing-masing telapak tangan lelaki berambut abu-abu ini memegangi pipi Raizel, mempertipis spasi muka mereka, lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir sang _Noblesse_. Pada momen gila yang terasa luar biasa tersebut, waktu berjalan sedemikian lambat, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, dan hal yang masih tertinggal di kesadaran M21 hanyalah cara menikmati kecupan sebelah pihak itu.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" dengan punggung tangan kanan ia menutupi bibir, seraya bermonolog seorang diri, kebingungan atas tindakan nekadnya tadi. M21 langsung mendireksikan perhatian ke sekeliling ruangan, takut-takut kalau ada yang memergoki, dan untungnya cuma benda mati yang menjadi saksi. Terpaku sesaat, memandangi Raizel yang tetap terlelap nyaman, kemudian cepat-cepat bersembunyi di kamarnya.

Duduk di tepi kasurnya, menghela-embuskan napas yang tak beraturan, isi dalam kepalanya pun jelas berantakan. Apakah dia sudah bertindak keterlaluan, atau malah akal sehatnya yang buyar setiap kali menghadapi si pelindung _Noble_? Menit-menit berlalu dengan dipenuhi kegusaran, dan M21 yakin membahas masalah ini ke orang lain bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

 _I love you._

Ini membuat M21 ingin tertawa: bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta, dan di waktu yang bersamaan tidak mengerti apa-apa? Setengah buta, nyaris menderita, sedikit lagi menjadi gila, tetapi pada satu sisi juga merasa bahagia. Mungkin telanjur kehilangan logika, atau memang perasaan itu sedemikian luar biasa. Yaa, barangkali justru keduanya.

Sekarang, mau dibawa ke mana emosi yang dinamakan cinta ini?

* * *

O

o

O

 _I love you in the morning and in the afternoon._

Hampir sepuluh hari ia menjaga jarak, dan sadar pelarian dirinya yang terkesan ambigu itu harus segera diakhiri. Pernah secara terang-terangan _demi-werewolf_ ini mengubah tujuan langkah kakinya ke direksi lain waktu mau berpapasan dengan Raizel, seringkali pamit terlebih dahulu untuk ke kamarnya seusai makan malam, juga enggan menatap lama-lama iris merah delima yang bersangkutan saat berbicara.

Kalau belum menguatkan tekad agar berhenti menjadi pecundang, yakin saja dia pasti akan berjalan laju-laju melewati Raizel yang duduk sendirian di sofa. Ditinjau dari kondisi ruangan yang terlihat rapi pada pukul delapan malam begini, bisa dipastikan Shinwoo serta anak-anak lain baru pulang, dan beberapa di antara penghuni (tetap) rumah ini mengantar mereka – biasanya Regis-Seira yang mengemban tugas tersebut.

Karias dan Rael sedang berada di pulau privat Frankenstein, Takeo-Tao yang masih ada pertemuan dengan agen KSA memintanya pulang terlebih dahulu supaya mengawasi daerah sekitar tempat tinggal mereka, sementara kepala sekolah Ye Ran entah melanglang ke mana – tumben sekali yang dimaksud meninggalkan _Master_ -nya seorang diri.

Jujur saja, ia agak ragu memposisikan tubuhnya di sebelah Raizel yang asyik menyesapi teh, tapi sekadar menyapa dengan anggukan kepala pun rasanya tidak sopan. Tik! Tok! Tik! Tok! Suara jam dinding yang mendominasi membuatnya sadar betapa ironis keadaan mereka. Telapak tangan M21 dibasahi keringat tipis, setengah mati meredakan jantung yang berdegup kencang, otaknya gagal mencari tema obrolan sederhana untuk membunuh keheningan.

Raizel menaruh cangkirnya di atas tatakan, lalu berdiri, tapi tidak beranjak sama sekali. Dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk khidmat, didapatinya netra rubi itu terarah padanya dikawani senyuman kecil. Lambat-laun tapi pasti kegugupan yang dirasakan M21 memudar, dan bibirnya pun menciptakan cekungan lembut yang serupa.

Menghela napas sebentar, mengumpulkan kekuatan mentalnya sebelum bertanya, "Tuan mau mencoba ramyeon di kedai dekat sekolah? Setahu saya Anda belum pernah ke sana." Raizel mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepala, kemudian melangkah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan orang yang mengajak. M21 masih terpana, cuma mampu melihatinya dari tempat yang sama, sampai didengarnya bunyi debaman pintu, barulah dia sadar harus segera menyusul.

M21 tadi khawatir terhadap minimnya pembicaraan mereka, takut membuat suasana terkesan dingin, yang syukurlah ternyata tidak seburuk prediksi. Terima kasih pada pemilik kedai ramyeon, yang dengan sendirinya menceritakan tentang asal mula warung ini berdiri, dan sesekali balik bertanya. Kendati hanya bungkam sambil menikmati makanan favoritnya, Raizel tampak menikmati momen itu.

Dan saat kalimat interogatif usil ini didapatnya, "masa, sih, tidak punya pacar padahal tampan begitu. Kalau orang yang kau sukai, pasti ada, kan?" ia menemukan dirinya mematung, dan gagal menanggapi secepat yang lalu-lalu. Wanita tua yang rupanya telah mendirikan toko ramyeon selama tiga puluh lima tahun itu acap terkekeh ringan, tapi enggan berkomentar macam-macam, malah menambahkan mie ke dalam mangkuk M21.

Di perjalanan pulang, pertanyaan iseng yang terlontar kasual tadi terus terngiang-ngiang di pikiran M21, hingga tanpa sadar menghentikan gerak kaki yang melangkah. Raizel dapat merasakan presensi orang yang menemaninya tertinggal cukup jauh, dan spontan memutar arah ke belakang. Diam tanpa kata dengan mata keduanya yang saling beradu.

Memandangnya di depan sana, sosok Raizel begitu menawan, sebuah keindahan alami sekaligus entitas yang sulit untuk direngkuh. Apabila diperhatikan lebih teliti, jelas sekali gelagat canggung M21 ini berusaha menutupi ketidakberdayaan dirinya melawan beragam perasaan yang berkecamuk – bahagia, sedih, pasrah, terluka menjadi satu.

Mau bilang cinta, tapi entah kenapa terasa sedemikian menyiksa. Harusnya tidak sesulit itu, kan?

M21 perlahan-lahan memupus jarak mereka, "apakah ada tempat lain yang ingin Anda kunjungi?" dua, tiga, lima, enam, di detik yang kedelapan pertanyaan itu baru menerima tanggapan. Raizel menggeleng dengan ekspresi wajah sedatar biasanya, lalu meneruskan langkah menuju pulang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan senyum tipis nan pilu, karena dia mulai meragukan kepercayaan dirinya sendiri – kelak rasa ini takkan mampu dibendung lagi.

Jika cinta ini dianggap sebagai sebuah kesalahan, M21 sama sekali tidak berharap untuk menjadi benar.

* * *

O

o

O

 _I love you in the evening and underneath the moon._

Mana ada manusia yang mampu menebak nasibnya kelak jadi seperti apa, begitupun dengan M21. Ia sadar telah terjebak dalam masalah serius saat memutuskan nekad mengikuti ksatria werewolf, Kentas, yang berkeliaran di area yang dijaganya. Hanya saja, tidak menyangka bakalan berakhir separah ini, kembali dipaksa menjadi tikus laboratorium yang menyedihkan.

Bangun dari kondisi pingsan, M21 menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak yang dulu pernah didengarnya saat berada dalam kondisi seperti ini – dengan gumam pelan. Mencoba mendistraksi rasa sakit yang bukan main, dan untunglah metode tersebut rupanya cukup berhasil. Memikirkan cara agar tidak mati di tanah asing, karena ada banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan.

Misi menemukan nama-nama rekan M-series.

Tugas menjaga keamanan sekolah yang entah sejak kapan dinikmatinya.

Dan… mengungkapkan hasrat yang ia simpan, sebab Raizel berhak mengetahui hal ini.

Ahahaha! Kesakitan yang diderita tubuhnya sudah membuatnya memikirkan hal aneh-aneh. Mana mungkin dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk berterus terang, sekali pun peluang itu ada, M21 enggan menerima belas kasihan sang _Noblesse_ lebih daripada yang sekarang. Raizel mungkin hanya akan meminta maaf, tetapi itulah yang menjadi sumber problema karena yang bersangkutan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Menolak perasaan cinta sepihak bukanlah sesuatu yang salah.

Barangkali ini momen yang tepat untuk belajar menipis hasrat ini, sebab M21 tahu mau bagaimanapun yang menantinya hanyalah kekecewaan semata. Tidak ada gunanya terus-menerus bertahan, percuma memelihara cinta yang pada akhirnya akan membuat dia merana sendiri, maka menyerah merupakan keputusan paling rasional.

M21 tertunduk lesu, begitu didengarnya tetua _Union_ yang kelima, Lunark, berkata bahwa saat ini sang _Noblesse_ dan pelayan setianya sedang berada di sini untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Memikirkan kembali apa yang telah dilakukan Raizel terhadapnya, membuatnya mengingat semua alasan kenapa ia bisa jatuh hati ke yang bersangkutan – mulai dari membangkitkan kekuatan _werewolf_ yang terpendam, menarik jiwanya dari ambang kematian, memberikan kehidupan yang bagai mimpi, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tumbuh rasa bersalah yang mendalam pada pikiran si _demi-werewolf_ , bahwa masalah-masalah yang harus dihadapi Raizel bermula dari dirinya. Akui saja, M21 adalah biang keladi dari seluruh drama yang penuh pengorbanan tersebut. Andai dulu dia tidak berusaha mencelakai Shinwoo, Ikhwan, dan Yuuna, lelaki yang disayanginya ini pasti dapat menjalani kehidupan dengan tenang.

Apakah keegoisan yang memaksanya berpura-pura tak menyadari akibat tersebut?

Kalau begitu, ini bukan cinta yang semestinya ada.

Akan tetapi, sial, ketika melihat Cadis Etrama Di Raizel berjalan ke arahnya ditemani wajah kelelahan, menemukan bukti nyata kalau yang dimaksud sudah bersedia datang ke daerah kekuasaan para _werewolf_ tanpa memedulikan kondisinya. Tersenyum lembut di depan M21 sebelum mengucapkan kalimat, "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Bersamaan air mata yang mengalir sendu, ia sadar tekad bulatnya tadi cuma angan-angan yang dengan gampang dibawa angin terbang.

 _I love you, I need you, I want you… like crazy._

Sekarang, ada dua pilihan yang menanti M21: apakah ia harus pergi sejauh mungkin dari kehidupan sang _Noblesse_ , atau membiarkan dirinya menjadi seorang masokis kritis yang selamanya mencintai dalam diam? Sebab perasaan ini enggan menepi, takkan berhenti, tanpa kendali, pelan-pelan menggerogoti, telanjur menguasai, dan jelas perih sekali.

Seolah pengalaman mengenai luka-luka yang pernah menyakiti badan cuma khayalan.

* * *

O

o

O

 _Ooh! Skidamarink a dink, a dink. Skidamarink a doo. I love you._

Menyatakan cinta tidaklah semudah lagu _Skidamarink_ , faktanya lelaki ini terjebak dalam dilematis yang entah kapan usainya. Satu sisi ia menikmati perasaan serba salah tersebut, separuh logika yang masih bekerja memintanya perlahan-lahan mengakhiri. M21 dulu berpikir film-film romansa itu sangatlah klise, sampai drama sentimental yang terjadi mengubah perspektifnya.

Sepulang dari kepulauan para _werewolf_ , hari-hari mereka bakalan berjalan senormal biasanya. Akan tetapi, bagi M21 segalanya jelas-jelas berbeda. Raizel telah mengorbankan banyak _life-span_ , hidupnya sebentar lagi akan berakhir, dan sekarang tinggal menunggu kematian menjemput. Merasa menanggung banyak dosa, cuma tak punya keberanian mengucapkan maaf.

Enggan mengulang permainan melarikan diri, M21 memilih untuk bersikap dewasa dengan berusaha tampil apa-adanya. Untunglah laki-laki ini dikenal sebagai sosok yang pasif, jadi tidak ada yang aneh ketika ia sedikit berbicara. Meski bisa terlihat wajar di hadapan Raizel sekalipun, percayalah itu butuh energi yang luar biasa banyaknya.

Lelah terus berpura-pura, maka biarkan hari ini saja M21 bersembunyi, mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melanjutkan aktingnya. Sengaja pulang larut malam, saat dipikirnya tidak ada siapapun lagi di ruang tengah, jadi ia bisa melanglang enteng ke kamarnya. Namun, agak terkejut begitu menemukan Raizel duduk di sofa sembari membaca buku.

Ingin berlalu secepat kilat, yang batal waktu sang _Noblesse_ memanggil tegas, "M21."

Mendekati sosok yang menyebut namanya, "yaa, Tuan? Anda mau saya melakukan sesuatu?"

Dan jawaban Raizel ini hampir menghentikan aliran darahnya, "jujurlah padaku. Kenapa kau suka sekali menghindariku?" M21 kontan tertunduk, otaknya sibuk mencerna kalimat yang tadi didengarnya. Tak bisa memberi alasan yang bagus atau berpura-pura gagal paham, justru ia rasakan air mata sebentar lagi bakalan membahasi pipinya.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya permisi."

M21 urung melangkah pergi, bukan karena niat yang bimbang, tapi lengan jasnya digenggam erat seseorang. Likuid bening dari dasar netranya benar-benar tak mampu ditahan lagi, maka tumpahlah tangisan yang di luar dugaan. Sebelah tangan kanan Raizel yang bebas mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap iris merah delima itu.

Alih-alih mereda, tangis M21 malah makin menjadi. Berupaya mengatur emosi yang berantakan supaya dapat menuturkan kalimat, "kalau bukan karena aku, kau pasti bisa menjalani kehidupanmu dengan damai. Maaf." Akhirnya, sebagian yang ingin ia sampaikan pun terealisasi. Jari-jemari Raizel masih hinggap di lehernya, tak menanggapi apa-apa kecuali senyuman kalem.

"Semua yang terjadi memang harusnya seperti itu. Bukan salahmu."

"Tapi–" lisan M21 gagal terselesaikan sebab mulutnya dibekap oleh bibir yang lain. Satu, tiga, lima, pada detik keenam baru otaknya mampu mengerti apa yang terjadi. Spontan memejamkan matanya, membalas kecupan yang terkesan kaku itu, bahkan memperdalam tautan mereka dengan menarik tengkuk Raizel agar lebih mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ciuman itu selesai dengan mereka menatap mata masing-masing. Raizel yang terlebih dahulu berbicara, "kau bersedia menemaniku mengunjungi kedai ramyeon yang kemarin?" butuh waktu nyaris semenit agar M21 dapat meregulasi emosi, kemudian mengangguk yakin. Kakinya bergerak mundur, lalu setengah berlari menuju kamar tidurnya.

Bersandar di balik pintu dengan telapak tangan kiri menutupi bibir, memorinya mengulang-ulang peristiwa mengesankan barusan. Tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, seolah seluruh kekuatan fisik dan mentalnya terkuras habis. M21 tidak mengerti arti ciuman tersebut, bahkan separuh dirinya merasa sedang berhalusinasi.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Didengarnya suara yang sangat familier kembali memanggil. "M21, aku belum selesai bicara."

Dan, tatkala M21 membuka pintu ini…

Bolehkah ia mengungkapkan cinta yang telah lama dipendamnya sesimpel lagu _Skidamarink_?

 ** _Finish_**

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Halo! Sudah cukup lama saya menghilang, dan tentunya _hiatus_ mengunjungi _fandom_ _Noblesse_ , tapi begitu kembali bikin saya gagal paham sendiri. Memang dari jaman kapan mau bikin _fic_ yang benar-benar fokus ke RaiM21, idenya juga memang mendadak, jadi silakan anggap kalau ini benar-benar penyaluran _self-indulgent_. **_*_** cengar-cengir di depan komputer

Hanya saja, saya merasa puas telah menyelesaikan apa yang ingin saya kerjakan (walo pake acara mencuri waktu di tengah-tengah tugas yang menumpuk, tolong). Kalau ada kesempatan, untuk yang selanjutnya saya berniat (banget) untuk membuat _fic_ dengan _genre_ komedi-romantis (lagi). _So, wish me luck!_

Oke, terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca _fic_ ini. Bersediakah memberikan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

M0N.


End file.
